


love is like a sin

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: ...for the one that feels it the most. (wayleska vid.)





	love is like a sin

**Author's Note:**

> song: "paradise circus" by massive attack


End file.
